


accidentally in love

by protectmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Michael, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell/pseuds/protectmichaelmell
Summary: michael mell doesn’t know how he fell for jeremy heere.but he’s not quite ready to hit the ground.





	accidentally in love

“you love him.” 

“no. i do not.” 

michael rolled his eyes at rich. “um, you were basically drooling over him last period.” rich laughed as michael stared at the ground. “not true.” 

jeremy walked past the two in the hallway. “hey guys. i gotta go find christine but i’ll see you two at lunch.” rich high-fived jeremy. “alrighty, dude.” michael just nodded and smiled. 

“you want to suck his dick.” rich whispered in michael’s ear. michael just swatted at rich’s face. “no. i. do. not.” michael slammed his locker. “i can help you get with him.” the two started to walk to the cafeteria. “how? he’s dating-” michael looked down the hallway to see christine making-out with jenna rolan next to the bathrooms. “christine.” 

“dude. holy fuck. today is just your day, huh?” rich teased as michael felt someone come up behind him. “hey, have you guys seen christine?” michael let out a fake laugh. “no. she’s probably already there.” jeremy sighed. “she wasn’t at her locker today. and michael, are you good? you look pretty hot.” michael felt his heart flutter.

“thank you.” jeremy laughed. “i meant like you’re bright red. no homo.” michael was about to speak, but jeremy cut him off. “there’s christine!” he ran ahead to the table.

“that was rough. he hit you with the no homo card.” michael shrugged. “no biggie. it was just an misunderstanding.” rich wrapped his arm around michael. “mikey, mikey, mikey. you are lovestruck. and are you gonna tell him about christine?” 

michael bit his lip. “christine is probably gonna end it. christine wouldn’t do that to him.” rich wasn’t even listening as he slid in next to jake. “jakey d!” michael sat down next to chloe, who saw the sad look on his face. “why so glum, mell?” she asked.

“nothing. it’s all good. just tired, i had a bad night.” it wasn’t a lie. he hasn’t had a full night of sleep in a while. chloe patted his cheek and turned back to talk to brooke. michael just kinda sat there. he liked the group that jeremy became friends with, but everyone had a person to talk to except michael.

“so, for spring break, my mom said we can go down to my family’s shore house!” chloe giggled as rich gasped. “the one with the pool?” chloe nodded. “you bet. i think vacation is good for all of us.” she looked at michael and smiled. “mainly you.” 

michael gave her a fake smile. he looked at jeremy and christine, who were still giggling and laughing. was christine cheating on jeremy? with jenna?

“i’m gay.” michael blurted as everyone at the table looked at him. “what?” jeremy asked as chloe hugged him. “yay! gbf!” michael felt some weight pull off his chest. michael saw jake and jenna both give rich five dollars. “rich, did you bet people?” he slid the money in his pocket.

“i mean, you told me first so fair advantage.” jeremy looked at michael. “you told rich before me?” michael felt his face turn red. “well, he asked and it kinda slipped?” jeremy’s face filled with hurt. what else did jeremy not know? that michael has a boyfriend?

“we are all so proud of you, michael!” michael let a small grin slip. “i just wanted to tell you guys.” he looked at christine. “while we’re at it, does anyone else have anything to share?” christine’s mouth dropped. “i’m bi!” rich announced as jake patted his head. “we know.”

“hey, michael. can we talk real fast? i have a question about the math homework, and i know you have an a.” christine asked as michael nodded. the two stood up and started to walk to outside the cafeteria. 

“what do you know, mell?” she asked voice sharp. “that trigonometry comes from the greek trigonon “triangle” and metron “measure”?” she rolled her eyes. “stop being a smart ass. about me and jenna?” michael shrugged. “i didn’t see anything.” she sighed. “oh, alright sorry.”

“besides you smashing lips with her about 20 minutes ago.” she grabbed michael’s sweatshirt collar. “if you tell jeremy, i will-” michael pouted at her. “you’ll what? get stage crew to beat me up?” 

“i know the only reason you don’t like me michael is because you have a huge crush on jeremy.” michael leaned against the wall. “not true.” 

“so true. i won’t tell jeremy if you won’t tell him about the kiss.” christine stuck out her hand and michael crossed his arms. “i’ll agree if you stop the affair with jenna or the relationship with jeremy. i can’t have you hurting my best friend.” christine grabbed his hand. “deal.” 

the two walked back to the table to see a new person over at the table, wearing all black. 

“hey, are you the dude that just came out? i could hear it from my table.” michael smiled. “yeah. do you have a problem with it?” the boy in black stuck out his chest. “i do, actually.” 

“jason, leave.” jeremy spat. “we don’t need homophobic douchebags like you here.” 

jason stared at jeremy. “why? am i hurting your boyfriend’s feelings?” he mocked as michael swung his fist at jason’s face. he didn’t know what got into him, but he felt like that punch was needed. 

“you fucking queer!” jason yelled, throwing his fist at michael and hitting his cheek. jeremy was the next person to punch jason, who just pushed jeremy to the floor. rich helped jeremy up and jake went up to jason and told him to leave. he tried to punch jake, who just grabbed his arm and threw jason to the floor.

michael looked at jason on the floor. 

“why be an asshole when you could just be quiet?”

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this?
> 
> poor pining michael
> 
> ig: protect.michael.mell (sofia)
> 
> tumblr: protect-michael-mell


End file.
